West Wiz
West Wiz is located on the west side of Maga Valley. Gazing upon the beautiful violet sky, you will see countless shooting stars. Cool breezes will occasionally come your way to wipe the sweat from your brow. We recommend brushing up on your Pangya skills here before moving on to the different courses of the Maga Valley. Course Data Music Individual Hole Data Partial hole data is available for this course. 'Hole 1' Par 4 Hints: *Shoot Straight, then over the rough on to the green. 'Hole 2' Par 3 Hints: *Very simple par 3, the green is even pretty level with the tee! 'Hole 3' Par 4 Hints: *If you have enough drive, shoot with a 2w to the right, with a bit of curve for more overdrive. 'Hole 4' Par 5 Hints: *The fairway has an upward slope, so getting overdrive is not easy. Tomahawk or Spike to the green for an eagle. 'Hole 5' Par 4 Hints: *For more overdrive, hit up above on the left hill. For a flatter, easier approach, hit right on to the level fairway. 'Hole 6' Par 3 Hints: *The green is lower than the tee, so be careful not to overshoot. 'Hole 7' Par 5 Hints: *Shoot straight onto the rough, then tomahawk or spike to the green for an eagle. The green is far below the tee, so a spike works well for the farther pins. 'Hole 8' Par 4 Hints: *Try to stay on the fairway, but not too far away from the green on your first shot. The bunker and rough means that if you undershoot, you have a difficult approach chip. 'Hole 9' Par 4 Hints: *The fairway slopes far downward, so use a smaller club for bigger overdrive. 'Hole 10' Par 4 Hints: *If you have a long drive, go around for an easier approach. If you have low power, hit to the rough patch between the trees to be closer to the green. 'Hole 11' Par 4 Hints: *You can try to curve around the tree to go on the left path in the rough (closer to the green), or shoot straight on to the fairway for a flatter approach. However, lower powered players might be blocked by the castle. 'Hole 12' Par 4 Hints: *Try hitting straight ahead, then over the rough and past the tower on the green. 'Hole 13' Par 5 Hints: *Another sloped fairway, a tomahawk or spike onto the fairway, then another one onto the green is the best bet for an eagle. 'Hole 14' Par 4 Hints: *The green is far above the tee, so make sure to use extra power. 'Hole 15' Par 4 Hints: *The fairway is not flat, but is the best and easiest to approach from. 'Hole 16' Par 3 Hints: *If you tomahawk, you will likely hit the top of the arch. A 1w with a backpowerspin will go under easily, as well as a cobra with a lower club. 'Hole 17' Par 4 Hints: *Try to shoot far to get all the way around the windmill. If you have low power, just make sure to time your approach shot carefully. 'Hole 18' Par 5 Hints: *Either hit onto the rough directly ahead, then tomahawk down the canyon, or tomahawk onto the rough island, then tomahawk again to the green. Players with enough drive might not need to use a tomahawk to get to the island. Category:Courses Category:⭐